


Austria dan Hungaria

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: “Tapi kau tetaplah wanita bagiku, Elizabeta—” tangannya digenggam, rambut coklatnya dielus sayang. Dengan nada tegas dia menambahkan : “Yang wajib dilindungi dan dicintai.”





	Austria dan Hungaria

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [05/06] - 10.20 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Roderich Edelstein as Austria  
> Elizabeta Hedervary as Hungary

Selain memasak beberapa makanan pedas dan mengurusi urusan kerapian rumah— keahlian Elizabeta hanyalah sebatas bertarung.

Sang gadis berhelai panjang coklat itu masih menatap Roderich yang berpangku pada dudukan pianonya sembari menggenggam sapu. Seperti biasa— si Austria, sedang memilah beberapa lagu untuk dimainkan; sembari memperbaiki atau menambah not baru. Ada sebuah pena di ujung meja dekat piano. Roderich meraihnya, sebelum mengambil pose berpikir untuk menentukan apa yang seharusnya ditulis.

Berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Roderich begitu anggun. Elizabeta selalu heran mengapa jemar-jemari putihnya itu begitu lentik— (barang kali karena terbiasa memainkan alat musik?) Tetapi, dia adalah lelaki yang bisa diandalkan pula. Bukan sekadar omongan kalau Austria itu negara yang cukup kuat. Kalau tidak, mengapa dia bisa mendominasi Italia di bawah kejayaannya?

Elizabeta selalu berharap untuk jadi seperti itu. Elegan. Sempurna. Cantik. Namun kuat di dalam.

“Roderich? Mau minum teh dulu?” Terlalu lama melamun, Elizabeta memilih untuk menawari sang Österreich dengan sebuah senyum manis. Dibalas berupa lirikan sekilas dari si penyandang Edelstein. Roderich mengangguk samar, mengiyakan.

“Jangan lupa tambahkan beberapa irisan jeruk.” Pesannya, sebelum kembali menorehkan tinta pada kertas not baloknya. Elizabeta mengangguk tanpa perlu bertanya lagi apa yang Roderich minta.

Sembari bersenandung, langkah si perempuan Hungaria menuju ke arah dapur. Menghidupkan kompor untuk menyiapkan air hangat. Menabur beberapa daun teh ke dalam teko. Lalu ketika airnya matang; wanita itu mengucurinya ke dalam teko hingga batas yang diinginkan. Satu teko sudah lebih dari cukup untuk porsi berdua; Roderich bilang dari tempo hari tidak mengapa Elizabeta membuat teh untuk mereka berdua. Teh jadi beberapa menit setelahnya. Elizabeta memindahkan air teh dari teko ke dalam gelas tanpa membawa ampasnya.

“Aduh!”

Satu gelas berisi teh bergelinding, pecah, menyiram bagian tangannya tanpa disengaja— menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan dan Roderich dengan perasaan khawatir menghampiri buru-buru. “Elizabeta!”

Elizabeta memasang wajah bersalah atas kecorobohannya. Tekonya mungkin masih terselamatkan; namun sebagian isi teko itu tumpah dan Elizabeta menghancurkan satu gelas berharga faforit Roderich di rumah Edelstein. Dia memunguti beberapa pecah beling kecil yang berserak di lantai— air teh berusaha diabaikannya; mengumpulkan pecahan gelas terbesar lebih dahulu. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu mengaduh untuk yang kedua kali karena ujung jarinya tersayat ujung tajam beling.

“Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati!”

Roderich meraih tangan Elizabeta. Tidak tinggal diam, si kacamata langsung membalut lukanya dengan sebuah bagian kain yang dirobek kecil. Elizabeta tercenung beberapa saat, tidak menyangka Roderich akan berbuat sejauh itu (hanya demi dirinya). Elizabeta beranjak mengabaikan perih dari bekas sayatan, segera membersihkan kekacauan dengan sapu dan lap yang dibawanya.

“Orang-orang selalu berkata aku lebih pantas menjadi lelaki; tapi semakin kusadari— aku memang lebih pantas demikian.” Elizabeta tersenyum kecut, membiarkan parasnya memerah menahan rasa kesal dan kecewa. Kenapa dia begini tidak berguna? Hidupnya kasar. Hanya tau cara memainkan pedang. Lalu membunuh dan mengotori tangan; sama sekali bukan kehidupan ‘perempuan’ yang dia harapkan.

Roderich membantunya memunguti beberapa keping gelas itu. Tanpa berkomentar lebih, namun pandangannya mendayu. Tersenyum kecil. “Tapi kau tetaplah wanita bagiku, Elizabeta—” tangannya digenggam, rambut coklatnya dielus sayang. Dengan nada tegas dia menambahkan : “Yang wajib dilindungi dan dicintai.”

Elizabeta merasakan pipinya bersemu; mulai menghangat. Roderich adalah orang pertama yang menjadikannya ‘anggun.’ Memberikannya rok dan pakaian wanita; agar dia tidak lagi dikatai lelaki seperti yang dielu-elukan Gilbert semasa kecil dulu. Dan orang pertama yang membuatnya benar-benar merasakan menjadi seorang ‘wanita’ yang sesungguhnya.


End file.
